Some Company Ya Will NEVER Want
by lekitsume
Summary: Kagome is now stuck in an enchanted forest... With the most... And I mean the MOST arrigant demon in  Japan... But thats not all. Kagome is ALSO stuck with her new adopted sister, Jayce... Her life reeeaaaaallllly sucks right now... full sumary inside
1. The THING

**Some company...Ya Will NEVER Want**

**Summary:**

**Kagome is now stuck in an enchanted forest... With the most... And I mean the MOST arrigant demon in Japan... But thats not all. Kagome is ALSO stuck with her new adopted sister, Jayce... Her life reeeaaaaallllly sucks right now... WHAT!?! Jayce isn't human? Whats goin on here?**

**!!!ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Chapter 1: The THING**

"JAYCE... I'M GANNA KILL YOU!!!"

Well... Right now Kagome is pissed! And I MEAN pissed. Jayce just got done setting off a Whole rack of fireworks in Kagome's room(WHILE SHE WAS IN THERE). I mean... They just adopted her last MONTH! And she knew EXACTALY why Jayce was bothering her like this... Jayce was bored. Yup, and Kagome had the perfect plan to get Jayce off her back... Kagome is going to take Jayce to the fudel era to meet Inuyasha. Then she will put Jayce on a mission to annoy the hell out of him. But first... She had to teach Jayce a lesson... And a good one at that.

It took her four hours to catch the girl! Once Kagome cought her, she duct taped Jayce to a STEEL chair... She ain't getting out of that... NEVER!!! Kagome turned her back for one second to get her trusty bat, but when she turned around... Jayce was GONE! Seriously... This... THING is an excape artist. Kagome had questions as to if IT was even human!

"Ohhh Jayce... Where did you go my lovely sister of mine?"

"I'm not over here if thats what you're guessin'."

'AH HA... Over there!'

Kagome ran to where she heard Jayce. Little did she know... She was heading straight into a trap.(OH NO)

"I got you now Jayce!"

When Kagome arrived, she found Jayce's so-called hiding place empty.'WTF?'

"Muhahahahaha!"

Suddenly, Kagome was shocked by a Taser.'Aghhhh!' After Kagome fell to the ground, the last thing she saw was Jayce's excaping feet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-THREE HOURS LATER-

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. 'OH THAT GIRL'S A GONNER!'

But Kagome had seccond thoughts. 'Wait... all I hoave to do is take her to the fudel era and take my anger out on Inuyasha. I will enjoy watching him suffer from the annoyance of the INTOLLERABLE Jayce. Muhahaha!!! I'm so evil.' Sudenaly nKagome paled. 'Oh no! I think some of Jayce's evilness has rubbed off on me.' Kagome shook off the thought and concintrated on tha new task at hand. 'I think making an alliance with Jayce will be one of the hardest challanges im have EVER come across.'


	2. Impossable Alliance

**Chapter 2: An impossable alliance**

Ok... Kagome lost all track of time. Because it was now time for dinner. How did she know that? Her mother jus called her... Yup... Now she was late. Atleast her mom was making her favorite.

"Kagome... Your late." Jayce had a big grin on her face.

"Jayce, theres somthing I need to talk to you about. Its very important." Kagome was determened.

"Uhh... Why? And how is it sooo important?" Jayce was done being evil to Kagome... for now.

"Ok... How about an alliance... That means you don't be evil to me... And I don't try to kill you." Kagome had hopes... But they were not that high... Not at all.

Jayce went into what seemed a deep thought.. But snapped out of it seconds later.

"Whats in it for me... If I quit bothering you... I will be beyond bored." Jayce looked sad.

"Oh... Don't worry Jayce... There will be a relplacement for me... He just might be even funner to tourtre than me." Kagome grinned.

But Kagome's grin faded into a look of sheer horror when Jayce put on the most evil smirk she has ever seen.

"This sounds fun... And just who might this be?"Jayce heled in her excitement. But lifted one eyebrow.

"Inuyasha." Kagome was now supprised as of how her sister became very sane and hid her emotions.

"You mean the half demon you told me about... That lives i n the past?" Jayce looked completely emotionless... And it freeked Kagome out to no end.

"Yup."

"COOLIO!" Jayce's sudden outburst made Kagome fall over.

"Coolio?" Kagome's mother interupted. She was prety confused.

"Ya, coolio. Its just like cool but said diffefrent... I have many made up words... Or just abbreviations of words I like." Jayce explaned.

"Oh... Ok then." Kagome's mother went back to what she was doing.

Meanwhile Kagome was picking herself off the floor. "Jeez Jayce. Ya didn't have ta yell."

"I know... OH, question." Jayce seemed determened about her question.

"Yes?"

"How am I going to get through the well?" Jayce had her doubts.

"Easy we just need to make shure we are connected."

"Oh, ok... When will we leave?"

"WE are going to leave first thing tomarro morning. Is that ok?"

"Yup yup."

With that they finnished up dinner quickly so that they could discuss their allience in their room... That their mother had them share.

'Wow. Convincing Jayce was a lot easyer than I thought.' Kagome thought.

"Ok... Once we go through the well you have to listen nto everything I say." Kagome was worried about this part.

"Why? Are you saying I can't have any fun?" Thats exactally why.

"I'm not saying that... Theres just some things you can't do there that you do here. Well... A lot of things. There are also cetian people and demons you DEFFENATLY can't play pranks on OR annoy."

"Fine, ok. I won't be evil to the people you tell me not to. You really need to get to know me better. I'm not always evil ya know." Jayce looked dissapointed in Kagome.

Kagome looked supprised. "So.., Your saying, you are actually not evil sometimes!"

"Well duh! I'm only evil when i'm bored or when person deserves it. In this cace i'm bored." Jayce looked as if it was obious.

"Oh... Sory. I didn't mean to insult you." Kagome appoligised.

"Its ok... You just need to get to know me better. I will also listen to what you say when we are in the fudel era." Jayce promised.

"Well if its important." She added.

"WHAT! Ah well. Fine. Truce?" Kagome held out her hand.

"Truce." Jayce shook hands with Kagome.

"Kagome! Jayce! GO TO BED!"Kagome's mother yelled from downstirs.

"ALRIGHT!"

Jayce then whent to the bathroom to change while Kagome staayed in the room to change. A fiew minuets later, Jayce came in and climbed in bed.

"K, nite Gome." Jayce said already half asleep.

"Gome?"

"Ya, its an abberation for your name."

"Oh, ok."

And with that... They both drifted into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

Ok peoplez ... my second chapter of my first story.

Review PLEASE. I would like to know how I did.

Hope you liked it!


	3. Duffle Bag Of DOOM

Note : I don't own any inuyasha characters. Nope. Never. sob

**Chapter 3: Duffle bag of DOOM**

Jayce was up early as usuial... 4:00am as in USUIAL! For some reason Jayce just loooovvveeed getting up TWO HOURS before the sun came up! What does she do in this spair time? Well... Today she was going to take a shower and pack THI duffle bag. No, this is no ordanary duffle bag. It is truely evil! EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL!!! Most people who looked in it and thought of the things in it being used on them were scarred for life. So with that Jayce grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top, then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once Jayce was done, it was 5:00am. She liked long showers. She went to her and Kagome"s room and decided it was time for Kagome to wake up. She knew Kagome was hard to wake up... So she came up with a way that wakes her up automadicaly. Jayce walked into the room casualy, went up to Kagome's bed(witch Kagome was sleping on), Cracked her nuckles. Then grabbed the bottom of the matris and flipped it over.

-thump-

"HEY!"

Kagome jumped up red faced.

"Why must you always wake me up THIS way?" Kagome then looked out the window and seen tha the sun didn't even START to come up et. 'What on earth?"

"You are not the easyest person to get up... But I will use water instead if thats what you want."

"WHAT!? No thanks. Anyways... Why did you get me up this early. THE SUN IS NOT EVEN UP YET!" Kagome hated early awakenings like this.

"The earlyer you get up the earlyer we can go. I'm pretty excided about this ya know."

"Fine, i'll get up THIS TIME if you realy want me to. Just so we can go... Because I want to see Inuyasha suffer." The last part she said quietly so Jayce couldn't hear. But Jayce did and smirked.

"Sooo."

"So what?"

"Are we going to get ready or wat?"

"OH ya, I am." With that Kagome got ready while Jayce put back the matris.

Jayce got ut an empty dufle bag while Kagome got in the shower. Jayce then started going through her drawers and other places she hid her stashes. Next, she startd to bring out some pretty evil things. She also got other things to keep herself occupied... So she wouldn't get bored. Jayce got up after and whent down to the kitchen, so that she could sneek a secret stash of her favorite foods and drinks. After that, Jayce dubble checked everything just to make shure she wasn't missing anything. Then she put her stuff by the door.

"K Kags. I'm ready when you are!" Jayce called up the stairs.

"Alright, almost done!" Kagome awncered.

After Jayce got tired of standing by the door waiting for Kagome, so she went upstairs and sat on Kagome's bed to wait. When Kagome got out of the shower they both headed outside to the well.

"Ok, ready?" Kagome asked as they entered the well house. But thats when she noticed Jayce carrying THI duffle bag. "Uhh, Jayce... Youre not taking THAT bag are you?"

"Yes I am ready, and of course i'm taking THIS bag. Why else would I bring it out here with me?"

"Well, ok. Fine. But you do relize the use of that bag is limited."

"KAGOME... As I said before. I'm not always evil. I have clothes and other things in this bag other than evil stuff. You reeeeaaallllyyy need to learn more about me."

"Oh, ok then. Lets go. Hold my hand." Kagome held out her hand.

Jayce looked at her strangly. "Uhh... No thanks lesbo... I don't want to hold your hand as we go down the well."

Right after those words Jayce grabbed Kagome by her shirt and drug her down the well with her as she jumped in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well... Hoped you liked it.

If not... Then tell me. All I want is atleast one review and I will be the happiest person EVER. .

REVIEW!!


	4. Jayce VS Inuyasha

Note: I din't own Inuyasha.(Thinks of evil plan)

Chapter 4: Jayce V.S. Inuyasha

As they travled through the well Jayce liked the feeling, it was... Sothing. While they were going through the well Kagome discribed Inuyasha, and how tempermental he was. When the blue light faded Jayce was dissapointed when they were still at the bottom of the well. But she was reashured when she looked up and seen sky instead of a roof.

"It smells so clear." Jayce was admireing the fudel era right now.

"Jayce, the one who loves good smells." Kagome sighed. She liked good smells too.

Jayce climbed out of the well with her duffle bag. "So, where to?"

Kagome climbed up after her with her stuff too. "We are going to Kiade's(sp?) village."

"The old miko's?" Jayce asked.

"Ya."

"K then, lets go." Jayce was excited.

With that they went o n their way to the village. But little did Kagome know, Jayce was thinking of ways to get Inuyasha's trust. Well... Just to go and destroy it by using it to pull a good prank or two.

At the village

Kagome and Jayce just entered the village and was confronted with a demon slayer and a monk.

"Uhhh.. And you are?" Jayce spoke up.

"Jayce, This Sango and Miroku. Sango, Miroku, this is Jayce."

"OH, nice to meet ya." Jayce smiled and shook hands with sango and miroku.

'Just a little further.' Miroku cheered himself on.

'Almost there...' Miroku was detrermined.

-THUMP!-

Jayce seen it coming. So she decided to avoid it by hitting him on the head. Miroku was holding hisn head, and Sango and Kagome busted up laughing.

"AHAHAHA, Thats , HAHAHA, I'm starting to like her even more, HAHA. She has reflexes like me whwn it comes to him HAHAHA." Sango said between laughs.

"Haaa... Ok, i'm all better. That was a good one Jayce." Kagome still had on a big grin.

"I was only pertecting myself." Jayce didn't think of it as that funny.

"That hurt Jayce." Miroku complaned.

"Well you deserved it." Jayce huffed.

"Oi! Whats goin on here!"

'Its HIM!' Jayce's mind was ticking on its new plan.

"Where have you been Kagome. You've been gone for a month." Inuyasha sounded worried.

"So... You are Inuyasha I suppose." Jayce interupted.

"Yes I am! And who are you!" Inuyasha didn't like the new guest.

"Inuyasha, This is my new adopted sister, Jayce." Kagome said grinning.

"Yup, You seem like a noce guy Inuyasha. I hope we get along well." Jayce said looking innocent.

Inuysha looked supprised.'Shes so nice, maybe I should be a little nicer.' He thought.

"So?" Jayce asked.

"So what?" Sango asked back.

"So, what are we to do next?" Jayce asked agian.

"We are going to rest in this village for the night and head out first thing in the morning." Inuyasha awncered.

"Oh, ok. Can you show me to our hut so I can go to sleep. I'm pretty tired." Jayce looked pretty tired, now that she mentioned it.

"Jayce... The sun isn't even down yet, its six." Kagome was confused. Oh ya, Jayce likes to go to bed early every night. So she has the energy to stay up super late or even not sleep at all some nights. Just to play a good prank.

"Uhhh... Are you shure?" Sango asked.

"Yup." Jayce wanted her sleep.

"Right this way." Sango, Kagome, and Jayce went to their hut. Miroku and Inuyasha behind.

In their hut

"So you are now Kagome's sister?" Sango asked. The inu gang was sitting in a circle arround the fire.

"Yup. I have to admit, its fun." Jayce put on a grin.

"Ohhhh. What about those times you got bored." Kagome asked.

"You should know, because you were the one who made it fun agian every time. Well Sota helped once."(poor Sota)

"Well if you-"

"Ok, Hey Jayce. Whats in the bag?" Sango got courous.

"Ahh, nothin much... Just stuff to sustain me through this stay with you guys." Jayce said. She couldn't let them know... Yet.

"Oh, ok." Sango said satesfied.

Jayce brought out a blanket and a body pillow and layed them down neatly. Then she got in her bed for the night.

"Uh, Jayce. How did you fit that in your bag." Kagome was suprised. Then she wondered just how much stuff she crammed in that bag.

"Ya know i'm pretty strong and I also have a special way to fit large things in small spaces. I'm smart like that." Jayce proudly announced.

"Um, ya. I thought you were insane not smart." Kagome responded.(BIIIIIG MISTAKE!!!)

"WHHHHAAAAT!!! I AM SMART WHEN I WANT TO BE!!! I JUST CHOOSE TO ACT RETARDED BECAUSE ITS FUN AND IT WILL SUPRISE PEOPLE WHEN I OUTSMART E'M!!!" Jayce wasn't happy. If you can see.

Jayce's outberst scared Miroku half to death, made Inuyasha shudder in fear at the deepness in her voice when she was angry. Made Sango scoot back just a bit. And left Kagome shocked seeing her sister this mad for the first time.

"Woahhhhh Jayce. I didn't mean to affend you." Kagome tried to calm her down.

"Oh! Ok. Sry, didn't mean to explode on ya. You know, anger management and all." Jayce smiled.

"Oh ya, of course you have anger problems. We just experenced it first hand." Inuyasha blurted out. 'Oh crap!I DID NOT just say thet out loud!' (Oh yes he did and another BIIIIG MISTAKE)

"WHY YOU!!!" Jayce started to get up and go for Inuyasha. Inuyasha on the other hand, seen her getting up and was having a panic attack. While trying to find a way to escape.

"WAIT JAYCE! DON'T DO IT!!!" Kagome grabbed Jayce.

"FINE!" Jayce huffed. Then she jumped back in her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Wow. She shure is serous about sleeping." Sango stated.

"Ya. She likes her seep." Kagome told Sango.

"I can tell." Inuyasha blurted out once agian.

"You know, I'm not going to save you next time you open your moulth without thinking around Jayce." Kagome warned Inuyasha.

"Fine!" And with that they all went to sleep for the night. But of course, Miroku didn' have a chance to go to sleep. He was now unconcious, courtacy of Sango.

Thanks for reading! I will try to update soon.

Plz review.


	5. Jayce's First Prank On Inuyasha

Disclamer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. Sob

Chapter 5: Jayce's First Prank On Inuyasha

It was four in the morning, and Jayce was awake. As usuial. While she had the time of silence, she thought of the events that happened so far in the fudel era. She also got dressed and thought of the first prank she can pull on inuyasha. 'Maybe...' Jayce then had an evil smirk appear on her face. 'Yes perfect... That will be payback for opening his moulth last night without thinking. MUHAHAHAHA. I just loooove being evil sometimes.' It was now five... And time to wake up the gang. This was going to be too much fun.

First, Jayce went up to Sango. She had a plan for her to help. She went up and gently shook Sango out of dream land.

"Huh? Whos there?" Sango asked half asleep.

"Its me Jayce. Wake up. I want you to help me wake up everyone else. Well in a special way." Jayce explaned.

Sango was now fully awake. "Do you know how hard it is to wake up Kagome?"

"Yup I do, and I found out a way to wake her up instantly. Its fun." Jayce grinned.

Sango looked suprised. "Really? How do you do it?"

"I'll explane, then you can do it."

Sango grinned at this. "Oh, this IS going to be fun."

With that they both went to waking everyone up. Sango grabbed a clip Jayce gae her and pinched Miroku's nose closed with it. Jayce got out a small bottle and unpluged it. The stuff in it smelt NASTY! Then she took out some of the liquid and put it under Iuyasha's nose.(note that this is not her planned prank yet)

After that Jayce and sango sat back and watched. Miroku jumped up holding his nose trying to breath, and Inuyasha's eyes poped open and he started gaging. Now it was time to wake up Kagome.

"Ok, how do you do this?" Sango asked.

"Easy. First you grab the mat shes laying on, and you flip it over." Jayce grinned.

Sango did as she was told. While Inuyasha and Miroku watched smiling.

-THUMP!-

"HEY!"

"Must you say hey very time?" Jayce asked.

"YES! AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WAKING ME UP THIS WAS THIS EARLY?!" Kagome wasn't happy.

"I told you before, I can use water instead." Jayce was still grinning while everyone else was trying to stifle a laugh but was failing miserably.

Kagome just huffed and started to make breakfast.

Jayce suddely relised something."Hey kagome, Where is the kitsume and fire niko you told me about?"

"Oh. The fire niko, Kilala and the kitsume, Shippo stayed the night in Kiade's hut."

"Oh, ok."

After that they all had breakfast and packed up their things.

"Ok, what now?" Jayce asked.

"We are going yo pick up Kilala and Shippo, then head out." Sango awnsered.

"K."

"I'll go get them. Be right back." Kagome said as she went off to the hut they were in.

"Hey Jayce?" Miroku asked.

"Ya?"

Because you were an orfen and all... Did you have any other siblings?"

"Yes. But me and him hate eachother. After my parents died, he kicked me out of the house. After that I was found by someone and tooken to the orfen's home."

"Does Kagome know about this?" Sango interupted.

"Ya. She does." Jayce said sadly.

"Sory, I didn't mean to bring back memories of your parents." Miroku apoligised.

"Its ok Miroku, you didn't mean it. Becides, I need to think about them every now and then." Jayce was happier now.

"K, I'm back. Did I miss anything." Kagome was walking back with Shippo on her sholder and Kilala in her hands.

"Nope." Jayce awncered.

K then, lets go."

And with that. They headed out on their way down a dirt road. They walked in silence most of the time. And other times Shippo and Jayce talked about michivous things. Jayce also told Shippo some good pranks that made Inuyasha shutter and Miroku pale as they listened.

Noon

"Ok, sory to break the silence. But, who wants lunch?" Kagome spoke up.

Everyone agreed and they sat down in a clearing near by and ate lunch. While they ate lunch Jayce got her prank ready for the night. She put the supplys she needed in the front pocket of her duffle bag, so she could get to them easly. Supprisingly, Jayce going through THI bag went unnoticed by the whole group.

"Lets head out before it gets too late." Inuyasha was tired of sitting there wasting time.

"Ok, ok. Lets head out everyone." Kagome said while cleaning up.

After cleaning up they started on the dirt road agian .

Sun set 8:30pm

"K, Peoples. I'm tired. Can we stop and sleep now for the night." Jayce was half asleep already.

"Ya, lets stop for now." Sango said.

"Alright. We will stop for the night. Then we are going to head out first thing in the morning as usuial." Inuyasha said.

After he said those words Jayce stoped in her tracks, turned, and went into the nearest clearing. Once she got there she threw her blanket and pillow on the ground, fell on them, and fell asleep.

"Wow, she was tired." Miroku stated. Little did he know, Jayce was pretending to sleep.

"Ya, lets get to sleep ourselfs so were prepared for morning." Inuyasha said as he settled down cross legged under a tree.

"Ya. Because i'm tired too!" Shippo said. Jayce had told him of her plan for pranking Inuyasha. He was going to help. He was so excided.

"K shippo, lets get you ready for bed." Kagome said as she got out her sleeping bag.

After everyone was asleep, Jayce and Shippo made their move. Jayce got into her duffle bag and broght an ear ring.(A pink ine at that) While she did that, Shippo sat back and watched. Then Jayce crept over to Inuyasha while holding the pink ear ring. Shippo knew what she was doing and had to supress a laugh.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Hahaha good one.

plz review. Thanks! .


	6. A Lizard Demon's Worst Nightmare

Disclamer: I don't own inuyasha... Looks at explosives... Muhahahaha not for long that is...

Chapter 6: A Lizzard Demon's Worst Nightmare

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!! MY EAAAAAAARRRR!!! AGHHHHHH!!!!" Inuyasha was not happy at all.

By the time inuyasha was done with his first sentence, everyone was awake. When Kagome seen what happened, she fell back down in her sleeping bag laughing her head off. Sango just bowed her head in a silent laughter. Shippo was laughing while leaning on Jayce's leg. Miroku just sat there... Laughing along with everyone, and Kilala had a smile in her eyes.

Jayce... Just had on her usuial evil smirk.

Now in Inuyasha's ear, was a pink ear ring. Unfoutinatley for Inuyasha... Jayce used a type of ring that needed to be tooken off a certian way. So, only Jayce can take it off. Well, lets just say Inuyasha didn't know that, and was trying to get it off like a mad man.

"Hey Inuyasha, you need to take it off a certian way. So, ya can't take it off, only me." Jayce had to stifle a laugh while she was talking. Ya. She done worse to other people, but this was still funny.

"WHY YOU!!! TAKE IT OFF!!!" Inuyasha didn't want anything pink sticking out of his ear anymore.

"No, not right now. Maybe later, if you are nice to me." Oh man was Jayce enjoying this.

"NO WAY I'LL BE NICE TO YOU!" Inuyasha had no intentions of being nice to the devil.

"Now Iuyasha, she serousaly won't take it off unless you are nice to her for a little while. You don't want Koga or your brother Sesshomaru coming by and seing that in your ear do you?" Kagome was trying to convince Inuyasha to be nice so he would stop yelling.

"Fine. AND REMBER SESSHMARU IS MY HALF BROTHER." Inuyasha agreed because he wanted the blasted thing off.

"K, guys. Can we go back to sleep now" Sango was still tired.

"Ya, lets get to sleep." After Jayce said that she was in her bed asleep agian.

"I guess thats a defenate yes." Miroku said as he went back to sleep himself.

With that everyone want back to sleep. Inuyasha, before going to sleep. Decided to find a way to get back at Jayce in a day or two.

-morning-

Jayce was up at five this morning. She looked at her watch. 'I woke up late' Then she got dressed quickly and woke everyone quicker than usuial. All she did was throw watrer on them all. Then after some curses and rants, they headed out as the sun came up.

-noon-

"Soooo... Thats a lot of info. But I think I got it all. Wait... Yup, I do." Jayce smiled. Sango just told her a lot of in formation about diffrent demons and their basic attacks. Sango also told Jayce about hand to hand combat and so on.

It took six hours. They talked nonstop. It drove Inuyasha crazy. So... He cracked.

"SHUT UP!!! YOU HAVE BEEN TALKING FOR THE PAST SIX HOURS!!! GIVE IT A REST!!!" Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could.

"Jeeze Inuyasha. Sango is prepareing Jayce for the next demon we come across. And the cool thing about Jayce, is you don't have to tell her twice. She will remember it word for word." Kagome sighed.

"WELL I- ... What? Are you saying all that information Sango told Jayce for the past six hours... Jayce remembered it all?" Inuyasha was beyond suprised.

"Yup, I shure did." Jayce said proudly.

"Well then, I will leave the next demon we come across to you." Inuyasha grinned.

"Understood."Jayce said plainly.

'HOW CAN I GET TO THIS GIRL!!!' Inuyasha's mind was screaming at him that their better be a strong demon commin up next.

(Oh how wrong his mind would be.)

-After lunch-

They were walking casualy along. Sango talking to Jayce. Agian. When all of a sudden... A lizard demon just POPPED out of the forest to their right.

"Give me all your goods! And don't forget about the females!" The lizard demon was not in a verry good mood.

"Lizard demon, looks 50 years old, stomach asid attacks, claws, and teath. Weak points are back and stomach." Jayce explaned.

"Wow. She DID remember it all." Miroku was suprised.

"HAND THE GOODS OVER NOW!" The demon was losing his paticence.

"Dude... Calm down and leave please. Or I will make you." Jayce didn't show any emotion.

"NO I WON'T LEAVE!!!" He said even louder.

"As you wish." Jayce said as she put on an evil smirk.

"Oh great. Here it comes." Sango said as she watched.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" The demon then charged at Jayce.

"JAYCE LOOK OUT!" Kagome was beyond worried.

As the demon came at jayce, and she went into a fighting stance. Then right before the demon's claws colided with Jayce's head, she ducked, dodging the attack. Jayce then punched the lizard in the gut with a suprisingly powerful blow. Right after she punched him he dubbled over. "Lizard demond are weaker, lower deamons than most." Jayce said as she stood on the lizard demon's head.

"Verry good Jayce. Now demon, are you going to leave?" Sango asked the demon.

"Yes, yes. Just get this moron off me!" The demon wailed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MEH?!" Then Jayce put on a smirk. "Ah well go ahead and go." She then stepped off his head. Litle did the demon know, she took a small pice of duct tape, an m1000, and a lighter out of her back pocket as she did so.

"Now leave." Sango ordered.

With that the demon turned and got ready to run. Then just before he took off, Jayce stuck the explosive on his back with the duct tape and lit it.

The lizard ran in the forest. Then three seconds later...

-BOOM!-

Everyone seen smoke.

"Jayce is a lizard demon's worst nightmare." Shippo said as they started walking agian.

Hope you liked it. Didn't take long... Even though I got stuck for a while.

I NEED IDEAS!!!

Please review

-Lekitsume


	7. The Song That Never Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Muhahaha(Brings out rope)

Chapter 7: The Song That Never Ends

"Kagoooommmeeee, I'm sooooooo boooorrreeed." Ya. Jayce was bored. Not a good thing.

"Then do something." Kagome suggested.

"Oh. Like what? Count the pebbles on the DIRT road as we walk? NO THANK YOU." Jayce was also getting grumpy.

"Then think of something else." Kagome was tired of her complaining. She hasn't stopped for the past TWO HOURS. Yes peoples, Jayce has been complaining that she was bored for two hours.

"OH! Wait. I got a idea." Jayce chirped.

"And what might that be?" Kagome asked.

"I'm gana SING... THE SONG!" Jayce exclaimed.

Kagome paled. "NOOOOOOOO!!! Not THAT song. Please! I'll do anything you want. Just don't SING IT!!!" Kagome was a nervus wreck. If Jayce sung that song. Shed go mad.

"What song?" Miroku asked.

"I'll show you." Jayce grinned.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kagome plugged her ears.

"This the song that never ends. Cause it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it for ever just because. Oh This the..." Ok by then Inuyasha's left eye started twitching, Kagome was singing 'lalala' while plugging her ears. Sango had a smirk and miroku paled, And shippo just went along with it.

Jayce went on, and on, and on... For an HOUR AND A HALF.

Kagome got a smirk and grabbed Jayce's duct tape out of her bag. Inuyasha seen what she was doing, the grinned and grabbed some rope.

"Ohhhhh, This I-" Kagome tackled Jayce while putting duct tape over her mouth. Then Inuyasha tied her up with rope. They both then put Jayce on Kilala's back and continued walking.

Silence.

The whole group let out a sigh.

Suddenly someone tapped Kagome's shoulder.

"What?" Kagome asked while turning around.

"Ya know ya didn't have ta tie me up." Jayce said. SOMEHOW she got out of her situation and was now walking beside Kagome.

"Bu-b-but... H-h-ow?" Kagome sputtered.

"You will now pay the consequences." Jayce grinned.

"Oh Jayce nooooooo." Kagome groaned.

"Ooooooohhhhhh... This is the song that never ends. Cause it goes on and on —"

The whole group sweat dropped.

Ya, I know its kinda short... But bare with me. The next one will be longer.

I just need ideas of what else to do, before it starts to get serious.

Please review.

-Lekitsume


	8. Another One Bites The Dust

Disclaimer: Sniffle I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8: Another One Bites The Dust

It is six pm, and Jayce decided to finally shut up. But she had other things in mind.

She was walking next to Inuyasha. She looked at him and smiled an innosent smile.

It scared the living shit out of Inuyasha.'What is she going to do now! There is no way I'm going to trust THAT smile.'

Before he had time to react. Jayce stook out her foot. All of a sudden Inuyasa face planted in the dirt.

"Man Inuyasha. I knew you met with the dirt a lot, but I didn't see this commin... Shuch a clutz." Jayce smirked.

Everyone laughed, well, except Inuyasha.

"What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled as he started to get up.

"Don't yell at Jayce, she didn't do anything." Kagome was bored too so she wanted some fun.

"What do you mean! Shut up, and don't defend the devil Kagome! Its bad luck!" Inuyasha was getting madder by the seccond.

Ok. Now he went over the edge. "Sit boy!" With that, Inuyasha met the ground agian.

"Quit biting th dust Inuyahsa... What did it do to you?" Jayce smirked. I swear, her face is going to get stuck that way.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" Inuyasha was now beyond happiness repair. The fix it man said he is permentaly damaged, and it is too late for him. He said they just might to put him down. Nah. He is just an outpatient from alcatraz now.

"KAGOME!!!" Koga was running their way. Kagome had a worried look on her face.

"Hay, whos that?" Jayce asked.

"Hes Koga. Leader of the wolf demon tribe." Kagome explaned.

"Oh, the one who always claims you as his woman." Jayce stated.

Koga stopped infront of Kagome and Jayce about ten feet.

"I missed you so much my lady Kagome." Koga said while walking twards her.

Jayce stook out her foot. Koga face planted.

"And another one bites the dust." Miroku said before they continued walking for an hour, before the stoped to rest for the night.

I know, I know. Inuyasha's ring. Well... Someone is going to insult him about it in the next chapter.

Plz review!

-Lekitsume


	9. Mission Destroy Ear Ring

Disclaimer: sigh I probably won't own Inuyasha for another year or so... So hang in there.

Chapter 9: Mission- Destroy Ear Ring

Today... Jayce slept in! The rest of the group woke up in shock. Jayce NEVER slept in. Something HAD to be wrong. Inuyasha had his plans, Jayce was asleep and now was his chance. Sadly, he didn't have anything to use. So he went to Jayce's duffle bag.(Not good!)

He opened it, paused, then closed it again. Shock written all over his face. He got up and walked into the forest with a blank look on his face.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Kagome seen the look on his face.

"No." He kept walking. "Be back in a minuet."

Jayce decided to wake up again. She knew something was going to happen today, so she got some extra rest. She looked around and seen the looks everyone was giving her.

"Uhhh, did I do something wrong?"

"No but... Why did you sleep in." Miroku asked.

"Oh, no reason. I felt that something is going to happen today, so I got some extra rest is all."

"Ok, that explains it." Sango stated as they started to walk. They knew Inuyasha would catch up.

Soon Inuyasha caught up and they walked for about five hours. Thats when Jayce's prediction came true. Jayce felt a very strong demon ura coming their way. So strong in fact, she respected it.

"A strong demon approaches us." Jayce stated.

"Man shes good at sensing uras." Sango said.

Inuyasha sniffed. "Sesshomaru!"

"Ah, your older half brother. Don't forget about that pink ear ring of yours." Jayce smirked.

"Why you! I forgot!" Inuyasha started to try to tare off the ear ring.

"Inuyasha." He froze. Sesshomaru appeared and was walking to the group.

Sesshomaru stopped about 30 feet infront of them and tilted his a little. He gave Inuyasha a curious look.

"What is that on your ear... And why is it pink." He gave the smallest of smirks. He mentally gave thanks to who ever did this.

"Its an ear ring... AND THIS WENTCH DID IT!!" He yelled and pointed at Jayce.

Sesshomaru looked at her with amusement in his eyes. The only ones that knew the look in his eyes were Kagome and Jayce.

"Why, thank you inuyasha for the recognition. Hope ya like it." Jayce smirked.

"WHY YOU! I HATE IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Inuyasha was about ready to attack her and was now ignoring Sesshomaru.

"No you won't." Kagome fumed.

"Ooooohhhh, buuuuurrrrnnnn." Jayce still had on the grin.

"Where did you find this girl Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"SHE BROUGHT HER TO THIS TIME!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome's eyes widened. He had no idea what he just said.

"Time?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, wanting awncers.

Oh crap. Kagome had to think of something, and fast. She thanked all the gods when Jayce answered.

"He hates me so much he says I'm from a different time. Well, he wishes." Jayce explained. She kept her breathing and heart in check, so he wouldn't realize she was lying.

Sesshomaru let his senses loose to determine if the girl was lying. Jayce let her heart rate slip just a little. 'CRAP' Was her thought before Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Don't lie to me." He lightly growled.

'Doomed doomed, DOOOOOOOMMMMEEEEEEDD!' Jayce's mind screamed at her. So she decided to get herself out of this situation.

"Weeellll... I wish not to say, because its not my information to say... Its Kagome's." Jayce said.

Sesshomaru then looked at Kagome and raised an eyebrow, telling her to explain. Kagome looked at Jayce and glared at her for selling her out. Jayce then gave her a look that said 'You know I would be right there with you, but this is some serous shit.' exactly.

"W-w-well, you see. I..." Kagome started.

"Sesshomaru what did you come here for!" Inuyasha yelled and both girls thanked him silently.

Sesshomaru then realized he got so caught up in his questions he forgot about Tetsusaiga.

"Hanyou... I came for Tetsusaiga."

"NO WAY!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Jeeze Inuyasha... How much must you yell today?" Jayce frowned.

"ALL I WANT YOU STUPID GIRL!!!" Inuyasha blurted, but as soon as he said it he thought 'Ohhhhhh crap.'

"What did you just call meh!!!" Jayce was pissed and was reading herself for an attack on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha decided to be brave. "A STUPID GIRL!"

Sesshomaru smirked. He really did wonder who would win.

Jayce lunged at Inuyasha, grabbed him in a sleepy hold around his neck. Then tore him to the ground, stuck a knee in his back, and the other landed on his forearm. Inuyasha yelled in pain, and grabbed her with his free hand and threw her off of him. He then jumped at her. Jayce kicked him in the gut and he went over her into a tree. It knocked the air out of him.

Kagome had enough and grabbed Jayce, trying to hold her back from another lunge.

"Ley me at him! Let me go KAGOME! AGHHHHHHHHHH!" Jayce SNARLED. Like a large cat. Everyone thought it was impossible for a human to do that. What WAS Jayce

For a second Sesshomaru seen Jayce's eyes turn A dark violet color. That was interesting.

"This might help." Sango grabbed Jayce's dagger she had hidden in her clothing.

"HEY! Give that back! I need it!!!" Jayce was pissed.

Miroku jumped on Jayce and him and Kagome both held her down. Jayce kicked off Miroku and struggled against Kagome. "Let meh go!"

Inuyasha eeped and actually HID BEHIND SESSHOMARU! Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do you tjink you are doing Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Hiding! What does it look like!"

Jayce freed herself from Kagome and Inuyahsa let out a girly scream as Jayce ran around Sesshomaru to get him. "COME BACK HERE COWERED!"

Sesshomaru had enough. So as Inuyasha ran past him and Jayce right behind him, he reached out and grabbed Jayce roughly by the shoulder. And pulled her infront of him.

Jayce kept struggling. "Let meh at e'm!!!"

Sesshomaru then dig his claws slightly into her skin. "Enough."

Jayce stopped and crossed her arms in a pout. She had to listen to him, for he was superior. "Fine." She huffed.

Jayce gave Inuyasha a death glare that promised blood spill. It was so intense and scary, he fainted.

Sesshomaru smirked at this. Then he realized his claws were still in the girl's skin. He let her go and she walked next to kagome.

"Wow... All of that over a simple insult." Kagome stated.

Jayce glared at Kagome. It surprised Sesshomaru as to how deadly her glares were.

"Your death glares don't work on me Jayce. Just get over it." Kagome said.

Jayce grumbled plenty of colorful words and looked at the ground.

"Now what are we going to do about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Well we don't have to worry about Jayce attacking him in this state." Sango stated.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Jayce has honor, thus doesn't take cheap shots." Kagome explained.

"Hn."

"Hey! Why don't you travle with us Sesshomaru?" Jayce asked as she went up to Inuyasha.

"Jayce..." Miroku warned.

Sesshomaru went into thought. If he travled with them, he would have to deal with his brother. But on the other hand, he would be able to watch him suffer. Much better. "Yes, this Sesshomaru agrees to travel with this group."

"K." Jayce said as she twisted the ear ring in a weird way and it came off.

Miroku put Inuyasha on Kilala. "Lets go."

With that, they started on their way. Inuyasha sleeping on Kilala In the back with Miroku. Sango and Kagome in front of them talking. Jayce in front of them, then Sesshomaru leading.

"Hey Jayce." Sango called.

"Ya?"

"How good are you with a sword?" That caught Sesshomaru's attention.

"Ah... Pretty god I guess. Haven't used one in a few years."

"Do you know how to make one?"

"Yes, in fact, I have one made at home. But we would have to go back to Kaede's village for me to get it."

"Good, we will happen to be passing tomorrow before we head west."

"K."

Sesshomaru remembered something. Walked back and stopped in front of Kagome. Kagome stopped and looked up at him.

"You never told me where you were from." Sesshomru stated. Kagome paild. No way to get out of it this time.

"Well... I'm not from this time... Neither is Jayce. We are both from 500 years in the future." Kagome mumbled the last part as she looked at the ground.

Sesshomau lightly grabbed her under her chin and made her look at him to see if she was telling the truth. "That is all I wanted to know." He then let go and went back up to the front.

"Kagome?" Jayce asked.

"Ya Jayce."

"We both need to get kimonos while we are home too."

"But I like my school uniform."

"No buts. We need to fit in more. I also need to get a few more things too."

"What kind of things."

"Lets see... Supplies to polish my sword. My three bladed knife, and so on and so forth."

"Ok then."

They walked in silence... Well most of the way back. When Inuyasha woke up it was a string of curses. Jayce got tired of it.

"Oh shut up! You sun of a-" Kagome covered Jayce's mouth and told Inuyasha to sit.

The sit part is what amused Sesshomaru the most. It wasn't too bad traveling with this group after all. It also seemed that Kagome pretty much was in charge and took care of this group by keeping everything in check. She had more of his respect than the rest of the group. It was also amazing as of where she and Jayce were from. Once the sun started to set the group settled down in a clearing.

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes Jayce."

"When do we head out in the morning?"

"At sunrise."

"K."

With that Jayce made her bed and went to sleep without dinner. After everyone ate the went to sleep. Sesshomaru stayed up to guard the group.

-Three hours before the sun came up... 4:00am-

Jayce yawned and sat up. She looked around to see the group sleeping and Sesshomaru starring at her.

"Are you normally up this early?"

"Yup. And normally in about an hour I wake up everyone else, but today they get to sleep in."

Jayce packed up her things and sat by the fire Sesshmaru kept going through the night. After about twenty minuets she got up, grabbed her dagger and started to walk into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"For a walk, be back in 30 minuets."

"Hn, no later."

Jayce then walked off, she was back in 29 minuets. She was carrying something in her shirt.

"What did you get?" Sesshomaru was curious.

"Eggs." Jayce sat ten eggs by the fire. Then took a small bottle out of her back pocket.

"And what might that be?"

"You'll see." It was now 5:30 and Jayce grabbed the small bottle and walked to Inuyasha quietly. Sesshomaru smirked.

THAT bottle happened to be crazy glue. Jayce grabbed Inuyasha's hand and put some in it, then stuck it to his other hand. Then stuck them to his forehead. Jayce did one final thing. She grabbed Tetsusaiga. Cast a spell on it so he couldn't detect it and put it in her duffle bag. He will never look in there again after what he saw. Jayce then sat back at the fire next to a amused Sesshomaru.

"So what ya think?" Jayce asked Sesshomaru.

"Not bad girl." He smirked.

Sesshomaru then noticed the wonds he gave her on her shoulder.

"Hows your shoulder?"

"Huh?" Jayce looked at her shoulder where Sesshomaru grabbed her and seen four puncture wonds already almost healed. "Hn, didn't even notice. Its fine."

"Hn,"

Weird. She didn't even feel it.

"THE HELL!!!"

They both looked over to see Inuyasha trying to unstick his hands from his forehead. It woke up the rest of the group and they all laughed.

"JAYCE!" Inuyasha lunged at her and she dodged him.

"Is that all you got?"

"SHUT UP AND UNDO THIS!!!"

"Stop yelling."

-Silence-

Jayce went to her bag and brought out a spray bottle. She sprayed is on the spots she put the glue. It came undone in five minuets. The group then had the eggs Jayce got and went back on their trail to the village and the bone eaters well.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ok dudes and dudets. I gotta problem. I've been only getting about one review per chapter and its bumming me out. I don't want to stop this story just because a lack of reviews. So I decided not to continue unless I get at least five reviews... Sound fair? Anyways... Hope you liked it.

PLZ review

-Lekitsume


	10. The Day Hell Freezes Over

Disclaimer: (Jayce)-GOD DAMN! We will NEVER own Inuyasha! Dude this sucks, Now I won't be able to make him my slave!

(Inuyasha)-What!

(Jayce) Ya herd meh! Flipps Inuyasha the bird HA!

Inuyasha tackles Jayce.

(Lekitsume)- Well now you know... We will never own Inuyasha and we have come to accept it... NOT! WE WILL NEVER ACCEPT THIS FATE! WE MAY NOT OWN HIM NOW. BUT SOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooon.

Chapter 10: The Day Hell Freezes Over

Jayce was tired for some odd reason. Her head and ribs aced. Why was that?

"Kagome?"

"Ya?"

"What day is it?"

"Ummmm... It is getting close to the full moon."

Thats why... The moon. She needed to tell Kagome. "Kagome, I need to tell you something important when we get to our time."

"Ok. But why when we get to our time? Why not now?" Kagome looked over to Jayce.

"Family matters... Your mom also told me of somthin' that is going to happen on your eighteenth birthday." Jayce looked at the sky.

"Oi! Why can't we know?!" Inuyasha yelled at Jayce.

"Once I tell Kagome... It will be up to her if she wants to tell the rest of you dudes." Jayce answered.

"Miroku looked at Jayce confused. "Dudes?"

"Oh! Its kinda like another word for guy." Jayce said with a grin.

"You two will take no longer than a day." Sesshomaru stated.

"Hey! When did you come to be in charge!" Inuyasha declared.

"Since I started traveling with this group. Now be silent." Sesshomaru still looked ahead.

"NO I WONT!" Inuyasha was mad. Jayce glared at him and Sesshomaru seen her. He smirked a little.

"Jayce. Take care of the half breed." Sesshomaru ordered.

"With pleasure." Jayce smirked evilly as she brought a hand sized black object. Kagome seen what she had and pailed. She then took a step closer to Sesshomaru for safety. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her and watched Jayce. "Uhhhh... Jayce. Put the tazer away please." Kagome pleaded.

"I know I used it on you once, but I won't do it again... I had no choice than to use it on you that time, you were trying to kill meh." Jayce explained. Sesshomaru looked curiously at Kagome.

Inuyahsa took a step back. "W-wats a t-ta-tazer?" He was worried.

"Oh this? Its nothin. Just a substance in the shape of a rectangle with two small steel pieces." Jayce said as she pointed at the parts.

"Oh, ok." Inuyasha approached Jayce. (Biiiiig mistake!)

Inuyasha got up to Jayce and Jayce wasted no time in lifting his shirt, placing the tazer on his gut and pressing the button. Inuyasha cursed as he shook a little then fell to the ground. Out cold. When she pressed the button there was a loud snap from the energy hitting Inuyasha's skin. Jayce chuckled lightly as she went up to Sesshomaru. "Was that good enough for you?"

Sesshomaru eyed her. "Hn." He then started walking again with the slightest of smirks. He then noticed Kagome was still next to him. He raised an eye brow at her when she looked up at him. Kagome just smiled while keeping a nervous eye on Jayce. He then realized she was next to him so Jayce wouldn't try anything. Smart girl.

Miroku put Inuyasha on Kilala and the group headed towards the village. Jayce put the tazer in her bag and ran up to Miroku. He tensed when she started walking right next to him. She then placed something in his hand and walked next to Sango. Miroku looked in his hand and found a small book that described antidotes he never herd of before. Then it said how to make them.

"I know you're into herbal stuff... So I jotted down some things I knew." Jayce said.

"Wow. You didn't have to do that. Thanks." Miroku thanked her.

"Let me see Miroku." Sango looked at him.

Miroku handed Sango the small book. When she looked through it her eyes widened. "Jayce. W-where did you learn all of this. Its amazing!"

Sesshomru looked back wandering what they were all looking at.

"Jayce wrote a small book on antidotes for Miroku. Me and Jayce found most of them by testing different things... I guess we got bored." Kagome said, seeing Sesshomaru looking back at the small book in Sango's possession.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "So you have knowledge in herbs?" He asked.

"Ya I do."

"Hn." He then looked ahead again.

Once Miroku put away the book. The group walked in silence. Suddenly Kagome sensed something. She groaned. "Oh great." She looked behind her.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru raised a brow at her.

"Koga." Jayce answered.

"Why me?" Kagome looked up at the sky.

"HEY! Kagome!" Koga came running.

"Do you like him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Only as a friend... Nothing more. Just like Inuyasha. I tried to tell the wolf I'm not interested in any other ways, but he refuses to listen." Kagome sighed while looking at Koga. She stopped and so did Sesshomaru, still next to her. Koga stopped five feet away, wary of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome I have come to claim you as mine, as promised." Koga held out his hand.

"You won't lay a finger on my sister. Got that wolf." Jayce looked at Koga, almost killing him with her glare.

"Why you... You were the one who tripped me last time I tried to claim my Kagome!" Koga exclaimed.

"Koga, as I said before. I refuse to be nothing more than a friend t you." Kagomw explained.

Koga gapped at Kagome. "B-but why. I love you Kagome. Your mine and thats that." He took a step towards Kagome. Jayce stepped in front of him. "Leave wolf." She didn't look happy.

"What are you going to do about it if I don't girl!" Koga yelled as he took another step.

"Wolf... Leave." Koga froze at Sesshomaru's voice.

"F-fine!" Koga yelled before he turned and left.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned and started walking again. Kagome next to him, Jayce behind him. Along with Sango and Miroku in the back, with a still out cold inuyasha on kilala. Shippo on Kilala as well.

10101010101010101010101010101010

"Look... There is the village." Kagome said as they went over a hill.

"Whata ya know. There it is." Jayce smiled.

The gang walked to the village and Sesshomaru stopped a quarter mile away. "No less than a day." He reminded the girls as he sat on a log to wait.

"Ok, you got it." Kagome said as she and Jayce walked off to the well.

"When did she start listen." Sango asked.

"Beats me." Miroku shrugged.

The tiniest of smirks made it's way to Sesshomaru's face.

10101010101010-At the well-10101010101010

Kagome held her hand out to Jayce. "Ready?"

Jayce looked at her as if she was crazy. "I already told you once lezbo... I don't want to hold your hand as we go through the well. How many times do we have to go through this?" She asked. She then once again grabbed Kagome's sleeve and pulled her with her as she jumped into the well. The blue light engulfed them, and just as fast as is appeared it was gone. They then climbed up and sat at the lip of the well.

"So. What was it ya wanted to tell me?" Kagome asked Jayce.

"You see Kagome... I'm not human. Neither are you." Jayce stated. Kagome gapped at her.

"WHAT! What do you mean, 'Were not human'!" Kagome yelled.

"Ok... I'm not a demon either. I'm a creature called a Silver cat. I'd prefer it if you would let me tell the others that." Jayce explained.

"Then what about me?" Kagome asked.

Jayce looked at the well house door. "Your mom told me to tell you... You're a miko-youkai, Kagome... The only of your kind." Jayce sighed.

"W-what? What kind of youkai and when will the youkai combine with my miko energy?" Kagome asked, wanting answers.

"You're a inu-youkai... And it will mix with your miko when you turn eighteen." Jayce answered.

"So that is in..." Kagome thought fir a second. "Two weeks! Oh my gosh! I'm so not ready for this!" Kagome was getting all frantic.

"Kagome." Jayce put her hands on her shoulders. "Calm down... I'll help you with this. Don't worry. Ok?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Ya... Ok." Kagome sighed as she relaxed a little.

"Lets go get our stuff... I don't think you want to keep Sesshomaru waiting, do you?" Jayce stated.

"Ya! I almost forgot. Lets go sis!" Kagome and Jayce then walked to their house. When they got in they found a note on the kitchen. Kagome picked it up and read it out loud.

"Kagome and Jayce, We went to your aunt's house for a couple of days. Be back Sunday. Good luck in the feudal era. Love, mom." Kagome looked at Jayce. "Two more days till they get back."

"K, lets get our stuff. I have a feeling we won't be able to visit for a while after this." Jayce said as she went up stairs to get her stuff.

Kagome write a note for her mom and followed Jayce. "And why do you say that?"

"Do you think Sesshomaru will let us just come back here to say 'hi' to our mom? No. I don't think so." Jayce went through her drawers and brought out a couple of kimonos. A couple white and a light blue with sakura blossoms on it. She then handed Kagome the light blue one. "Here, use this one. I don't like light colors... Well, unless its white." Jayce grinned.

"K." Kagome took it and put it in her bag. Jayce then reached under the bed for something. What she brought out made Kagome gasp.

It was in it's sheath but Kagome could still see the orange jewel that was on the center of the hilt and the silver laced in it. "Wow... You made that?"

Jayce smiled at it. "Yup. Sharpened and all. Ready to use, is what I should say." Jayce then grabbed a few small daggers and put them in a bag along with her sword, witch Kagome just noticed it had a black and silver fur around the top of the sheath. Jayce then put her kimonos on top. "Ready?" She asked.

Kagome grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. "Ya, ready."

With that said, Kagome and Jayce headed to the well. This time Kagome grabbed Jayces sleeve and they both jumped in.

1010101010-With the gang & Sesshomaru-1010101010

"Oi! What is taken' them so long?" Inuyasha was tapping his foot on the ground.

"Be patient Inuyasha. They have only been gone a couple of hours." Miroku said as he sat down cross legged. Sango next to him. Shippo and Kilala in her lap, and Sesshomaru was up in a tree with his eyes closed.

"Well I'm tired of waiting!" Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha... Just calm down. Just because Jayce knocked you out doesn't mean you need to take it out on Kagome too." Sango stated.

Inuyasha mumbled a few curses under his breath before crossing his arms and sitting in the grass.

1010101010-1 hour later-1010101010

Jayce walked into the clearing, Kagome close behind her. Sesshomaru was up in the tree with his eyes closed, Shippo and Kilala were playing a game. Sango and Miroku were talking. Jayce smirked evilly at a sleeping Inuyasha laying in the grass.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, smelling Jayce and Kagome. Thats when he noticed a smirking Jayce sneaking to a sleeping Inuyasha. He smirked slightly.

Jayce walked up to Inuyasha, and sat on him.

"Off!... What the hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he woke up.

"Jayce! Get off me!" He started shoving Jayce off of him.

Jayce huffed. "Fine! Be that way!" She got up and marched over to a tree to lay in the shade.

Kagome on the other hand was climbing up Sesshomaru's tree silently. She had noticed he was caught up in watching Jayce bothering Inuyasha. So she decided to see if she could catch him off gaurd.

Kagome was now right behind Sesshomaru. He didn't even seem to notice her. Well... She WAS masking her scent. She took a silent, but deep breath.

"HEY SESSHO!" Sesshomaru jumped a little and swung around. Glaring at Kagome. She grinned.

"Got ya." She then jumped back down the tree and sat next to Jayce in the shade.

'_I can't believe I didn't notice or sense her behind me. Either she was masking her scent or I was too caught up in watching Jayce bother inuyasha. Probably both.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Bothersome girl." Sesshomaru leaned against tree and closes his eyes again.

"Hey Kagome." Jayce sat up.

"Ya?"

"I gotta trick question for you."

"K, what is it?"

"Ok... Two women play checkers. They play five games. They won the same amount of games with no draws... How can this be?" Kagome gave Jayce a blank look.

"Wha?" Kagome thought for a minuet. "Ummm..." That minuet turned into five minuets. Those five minuets turned into ten minuets.

"I dono. Is there even an answer to that question?" Kagome asked.

"Ya. You just need a good thinking mind... Like Sesshomaeu. How do you think he survived so long in wars in stuff? Sesshomaru shurely you know the answer to the question." Jayce said as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"The two women played separate games." He answered simply. Kagome gapped at him.

"You see Kagome... I didn't say they played on the same bored. I said two women play checkers." Jayce smirked.

"Oh... Give me another question." Kagome was more confident now.

"A boy went to bed at 7 o'clock at night. He had lessons at 9, so he told his mother to wake him up at 8:45. How long did the boy sleep?" Jayce asked.

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at this question... It was harder than the last one.

Kagome went into thought. '_Ok... So the boy gets 13 hours 45 minuets sleep? No. Jayce didn't say a.m.. Ya. So the boy got one hour 45 minuets sleep. Ya, thats it.'_

"I got it!" Kagome exclaimed.

"K. Tell meh your answer." Jayce crossed her arms.

"The boy got one hour 45 minuets of sleep, because you didn't say a.m., so his mom is going to wake him up at 8:45 p.m.." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

Jayce looked at her as if she got it wrong.kagome's smile faded. Jayce then smirked.

"Correct... I could of swore you were going to get this one wrong." Jayce said.

Kagome grinned.

Sesshomaru smirked... He got it right.

"Those weren't any hard questions." Everyone looked over to Inuyasha.

Jayce smirked. "Ok, then... I'll give you a simple one... A farmer had 18 pigs... All but seven died. How many were left?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha... Its simple." Miroku sighed.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. He then put a finger to his chin and thought.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha.

"I don't know." Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha! Its seven!'All BUT SEVEN died! Its so obvious. I thought you said they were soooo easy." Kagome glared.

Inuyasha huffed and turned around. Sesshomaru had the feeling to roll his eyes, Jayce did. Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes. Sango giggled and Shippo and Kilala were still playing their game. Not paying attention.

"Hey Jayce."

"Ya Kagome"

"Did you ever get any questions like these wrong when someone asked you?"

Jayce glared. "HA! As if... I'll tell you when... The day hell freezes over!" Jayce laid back down and Kagome grinned at her sister.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Jayce: So Lekitsume... You are finally done. Took ya ling enough.

Lekitsume: Well I'm soooo sorry Jayce, but if ya had not noticed. My school just started.

Jayce: Excuses, excuses. Just like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: WHAT!

Lekitsume: Thanks for reading this coolio chapter... PLZ PLZ review... Or I'll tell Jayce you have White chocolate.

Jayce: WHITE CHOCOLATE! Where?! I'll kill anybody for meh chocolate!

Lekitsume: My point proven... So please review... I don't care if it's a insult telling meh to go to hell... Or one word... Just PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
